


Lover's Sky

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman invites Logan out on a picnic date that ends with some stargazing. Fluff ensues.





	Lover's Sky

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr- "You're so adorable"

Logan loved space. So when Roman ask him out on a picnic date, which ended in them staring up at the night's sky, he was notably excited. Roman, his favorite person, with stargazing, his favorite pastime. Logan was practicality vibrating with excitement. 

It was a clear night, and the stars were bright in the sky. Roman lay down next to Logan on a blanket he had set up for their picnic. 

"What's that?" Roman asked as he pointed to a particularly brihht light in the sky. He watched as his boyfriend's eyes lit up.

"Mars. Fascinating on such a clear night not unlike today, when the planets are aligned in a certain manner and Mars has reached it's closer point in it's orbit to the Earth at approximately 35.8 million miles away, Mars is visible. Mars is facinating, on January 4th 2004--"

Roman was no longer looking at the sky. He watched his boyfriend's excited rambling, Roman's noticed how bright his eyes looked even in the dim light, Logan looked happy. His smile growing each second, and Roman noticed when he pointed at a constellation that his hand was shaking with giddy energy. Logan had sat up, and was pointing at a constellation he called 'Andromeda'.

Suddenly he cut himself off, "I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you."

Roman mirrored his boyfriend's posture, Roman took one of his hands gently in his, bringing it to his lips. 

"No, Starlight, you're so adorable."

Even in the dark light, Roman could see a deep blush form on his cheeks. 

"I... um...Huh?" Logan sputtered.

Roman smiled, "I said mi amor, you're adorable."

Logan looked away covering his face with his hand, "I... no... why?"

Roman smirked, "Love, you're so beautiful, the passion in your face, it was stunning."

Logan couldn't contain the small giggle that rose from his chest. Roman kissed his hand again, before saying, "Now what was it you were telling me about Andromeda?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you ever want to send me your own prompt or see some other little fics that I forget to transfer over here follow me on tumblr,  
> @thesentientmango 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
